


Consumed from the Inside

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Consensual Possession, Crying, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Possessed Sam, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby slides in, taking her time to settle down inside Sam like she never does with anyone else.  Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92374.html?thread=36664278#t36664278">Anonymous Prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed from the Inside

She doesn't stay in him all the time. A girl's got things to do. And neither of them realized exactly when it was that they decided this was a good idea. Because they're not like that with each other. They just mesh together. It's not plans or agreements or formal invitations. It's more casual and easy.

“Mmm, you're horny tonight, Sam,” Ruby says as she slides in, taking her time to settle down inside Sam like she never does with anyone else.

“I had a feeling you'd be coming,” he says, and it's his body that's saying it, not just his mind the way most people experience possession.

Because that's how comfortable they are with each other. Ruby relaxes inside Sam in a way she just can't in anyone else. He doesn't fight her, which is a huge plus, but he's also fallen in love with her, which she can feel, so she's let her guard down and allows her own feelings to be open and raw to him. And he loves it.

“How long's big brother gonna be gone?” Ruby asks.

“Most of the night,” Sam replies as he closes the shades and fixes the salts lines at the door. “He found some chick to fuck.”

“Aww,” Ruby groans, “and I missed out on the chance to call him a manwhore.”

Sam chuckles. “Well, you can still call me any name you want.”

“That's right,” Ruby says, sounding pleased as she makes his dick twitch.

And that's another thing. Ruby can have as much or as little control over his body as she wants. Sam never knows what she's going to do or when, but even though only one body is involved, it's the best sex he's ever had. She plays him like a finely-tuned instrument because she knows him so well and they've done this enough times.

Sam smiles as he walks into the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror. He doesn't even ask anymore, just does it. He's still in his boxers and jeans. He knows better than to just start stripping. That's for Ruby to decide.

“You're such a good boy,” Ruby says, using his right hand to tweak his nipple, then runs the flat of his hand over his abs, and even lower still, though she avoids actually touching his cock through the material.

She unbuttons the jeans, then leaves them open. Sam whimpers. She does this sometimes when she knows they're going to have a little more time to themselves. Even if Dean does come back early, she can leave Sam with enough control that Dean never realizes she's in there, it's happened before, but Sam really doesn't like it when Dean walks in while she's busy making him scream. But if Dean's staying the night at some chick's place, they have time to play, and she'll take advantage of that.

“Did you do what I asked you to do last time?” she asks even though she knows the answer.

“Yes, ma'am,” Sam replies, shivering as he feels her approval.

“You're always such a good boy for me, Sam,” she says, and Sam loves the way she says his name, even when she's using his mouth to form the word. “You deserve a reward, so take a few minutes to think about what you'd like while I play with you.”

Sam's eyes fall closed, and when he realizes he's done it, he opens them quickly. Ruby likes it when he keeps them open, but sometimes he's just so happy, so turned on, so into the moment he closes them. When he looks in the mirror, she's smiling at him using his lips, which makes him chuckle.

Of course she'd like him to be a good boy, but he knows she loves it when he forgets himself like that and becomes putty in her hands. It's the most comfortable relationship Sam's ever had, and he really doesn't know what he'd do without her.

“Are you hard yet, baby?” Ruby asks. Again, she knows, but she likes to hear him say it, loves to watch the expression on his face, the way his features soften, his eyes in the mirror like he's looking into her.

He licks his lips. “Yeah, I'm hard,” he says.

“Turn to the side,” she says.

Sam does it without hesitation. Sure, she could force his body to do it, but giving half of the control over to him is part of the game.

“I wanna see your cute little ass,” she says as she takes a hold of his jeans and underwear and drags them down over his hips until they're just under his ass cheeks. “Mmm, look at that ass,” she says as she wiggles his hips.

Sam chuckles, his face heating up as he looks away. Ruby takes control again and forces him to look in the mirror. He never thinks about how good he looks. Doesn't like to. But when she's with him, in him, she makes him feel sexy. He's always been focused on his sexual partner, and to be like this with someone almost makes him feel like the biggest narcissist in the world, but when he can feel how much she enjoys this, how much she wants him to feel it too, it makes everything all right.

She shifts his feet on the floor, turning so that his lower body is turned even more toward the mirror, then she twists so that he has a better view of his ass before using his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart.

“See right there?” she asks, letting his voice go deeper than normal. “See that tight little hole?”

Sam can barely breathe, and he wonders if he'd forget how to breathe if it weren't for Ruby inside him. “Yeah,” he says.

“I'm gonna play with that hole,” she promises.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam groans, eyes starting to slip closed.

“Get a good look at it,” she says.

“Ruby, fuck,” he breathes as he watches her run his middle finger over his hole.

He can't feel his left arm anymore, but he can feel it through her in a way he could never explain to anyone who hadn't been possessed. It's his arm, but it's not, and right now all he can feel is the gentle touch on his asshole and in some strange portion of his brain he can feel the ridges run over Ruby's finger.

“If you're ready to get this show on the road,” Ruby says, grinning at him in the mirror, “then you should get that cute little ass into bed.”

He's moving before she's done using his mouth say the words. He practically scrambles onto the bed, sitting at the head of it and resting his back against the headboard. She likes to watch, so he leaves the light on. He sprawls out, the jeans and underwear still at his thighs, his legs wide, the right one bent at the knee.

“Take it out,” she says, and he does. “Mmm, yeah, stroke it until it starts leaking.”

Sam shivers as she slips the fingers of his left hand down to cup his balls. He's tried, like pretty much every other guy out there, to jerk off with his non-dominant hand. The whole dorky thing of “it feels like somebody else is jerking me off!” But it's not nearly as awesome as this.

He has no control over his left arm and hand. He knows she won't hurt him, but she could if she wanted to. And he has no idea what she's going to do next, which makes it feel like she's there with him in a physical sense, not just a passenger inside his head.

“Spread your legs,” she says.

They're already spread, but he's a bendy guy. He scoots down on the bed a little more and slouches, spreading his legs as wide as they'll go. His jeans are loose enough that now she can get to his hole, and she takes advantage of that, running his fingers down under his balls, then circling his asshole.

He has a moment to wonder if she's going to use lube, then she's shoving his fingers in his mouth. He grunts, not expecting it, but then she moans, using his vocal cords, and his cock leaks, a sluggish bit of precome oozing out of the slit, and he swears it's Ruby getting wet and not him.

“Love the way you taste,” she moans, both inside his head and using his mouth.

Sam doesn't like the way his ass tastes, but he doesn't care one bit about that when Ruby's inside him and getting turned on by it. He'd eat his own ass out if he could just to make her happy and feel the way she shivers, trembles inside him.

“Keep stroking,” Ruby reminds him, so he does.

“I'm not gonna last long,” Sam says, chuckling.

“You're gonna last as long as I want you to,” Ruby replies as she reaches down and shoves two fingers into his hole.

“Fuck!” Sam yelps, squirming on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut and knocking the back of his head on the headboard.

Ruby uses his lips to smile as he pants. “You would've come just now if it wasn't for me,” she teases.

Sam whimpers, trying to spread his legs wider as she fingerfucks him, his palm against his taint while his middle and ring fingers thrust in and out.

“Keep strokin' that cock,” Ruby growls.

Sam flinches, not because he's scared, but because she startled him. He'd been so focused on her, the feeling of fingers inside his ass and what she was feeling by way of his own body that he'd been just sitting there, holding his own dick.

“Yes, ma'am,” he says as he starts stroking again.

He's leaked so much precome that there's a string of it from his leg to the tip of his cock. His cock jerks in his hand when he realizes she's watching the string, that she wants a taste of it. Without asking, he uses his right index finger to wipe it off his leg and the tip of his dick, then holds his finger up in front of his face, letting her get a good look at it before shoving it into his mouth and sucking.

She moans and his hips jerk up off the bed, but it wasn't him that did it. It's a thrill to turn her on so much that his body responds to it, and it creates a loop effect when he gets even more turned on and his cock jerks again.

He pulls his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop and goes back to jerking his cock, breathing heavily as she pushes his fingers even deeper in his ass and finds his prostate. Dean's always teased him about his big hands, long fingers, but Ruby loves it, whether she's inside him or he's using those long fingers on the pussy of her vessel or grabbing her tits with those big paws.

“Ruby, please!” Sam begs. “Wanna come. Please, can I come?”

“Not yet,” she says.

Sam lets out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan. He has no idea how long she's going to play with him, and his dick is nearly throbbing. He's been turned on from the moment she entered him.

“You can make me come again later,” Sam complains. “Please! Let me come now!”

Ruby chuckles. “Are you having trouble being patient?” she asks.

Sam tenses. “No!” he says, but it's too late. She pulls her fingers out of his ass and grabs his balls, pulling before he can beg her not to. “Oh, fuck, Ruby,” he whimpers as he writhes on the bed, nearly coming again, the sharp pain nearly sending him over the edge.

“Are you still having trouble being patient?” she asks, smirking with his lips.

“No,” he says, but it comes out like a sob. He's so turned on, so close that he's nearly crying. “I can wait. I just really wanna fuckin' come.”

“You will,” Ruby says. “But first I wanna hear about what you did after I left last time.”

“Oh, fuck, please,” Sam babbles, no longer in charge of his right hand as it jerks him off fast and hard, just the way he likes it. “Please let me come! I can wait, but please!”

He's only being good because she likes it, because she loves it when he does exactly as he's told. Otherwise he'd be cussing her out and demanding to come. He knows she'll let him come eventually, but maybe if he's a good boy, maybe if he begs her she'll do it sooner.

“Story time first,” she says. “C'mon, the faster you tell me, the sooner I'll let you come.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam says. “I did what you said.”

“C'mon, Sam,” Ruby says, using his middle finger to grind down on his prostate. “You know I want details. I said you'd get a reward for it, but I wanna hear details.”

“I'm, yeah...,” he starts, finding it difficult to concentrate. “I did what you said. I, fuck. I waited until Dean was gone for a while, and I-ah!” he yelped as Ruby gave the shaft of his cock a good squeeze. “Mmm-oh. Yeah, I t-took a bag, a s-sandwich bag. I squirted some lube in it, took everything off but my T-shirt, and-ah! Fuck, Ruby, please!”

“Keep going,” she says.

“Okay,” Sam says as he nods, frowning as he concentrates. “I got on the bed and put-ah fuck! I, oh,” he says as he arches his back, neck at an odd angle. “I grabbed a pillow and put the bag under it,” he blurts, trying to get the words out as fast as possible.

He knows she'll let him come as soon as he finishes the story, he just knows it. If he could talk any faster, he would, but his brain isn't cooperating.

“I-ah, oh! Fuck!” he whimpers, tears running down the sides of his face. She's ruined him for anybody else. Nobody has ever done anything like this to him. “I shoved my cock into the bag, l-laid down on the pillow, and f-oh! Fuck! Oh, fuck, yeah! I fucked it. I fucked the pillow.”

“And?” she prompts.

He knows what she wants. Details. But it feels like he going to die if he doesn't come. So he blurts the rest out, babbling and nearly sobbing his way through it. “I felt all exposed with just the shirt on, and I imagined you sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, watching me, fingerin' yourself as you watched me fuckin' the pillow, as I spread my legs wider and fucked it harder and harder, nearly rippin' the sheets because I was holding on so hard, fuckin' that stupid fuckin' pillow until I came screamin' your na-Ruby! Oh, fuck! Ruby!” Sam screams as she finally lets him come.

It's amazing. It's mind blowing. It's the best orgasm he's ever had because not only is it his, it's hers too. He's felt it before, and he'll probably feel it again, but it's almost too much to bear every time it happens. He's writhing, screaming, arching his back, toes and heels digging into the bed as she allows him to feel multiple orgasms through her.

He's boneless by the time it's over, eyes half open as he stares at the stained ceiling, panting. “I love you,” Sam whispers.

“Love you too, baby,” Ruby says as Sam falls asleep.

She cleans him up while he sleeps, then slips back into bed, fresh and wearing his T-shirt and sleep pants, then she leaves him, gently so she doesn't wake him up, caressing his lips on the way out. She's got some things she needs to do, but she'll be back around in about a week. She can't wait to see the look on his face when she tries out that fantasy she saw in his head.

End.


End file.
